1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pacifier strap for connecting a pacifier to a fastening clip, said pacifier strap forming a loop at at least one end and having adjustment means for adjusting the length of the loop, so that the longitudinal extension of the pacifier strap can be adjusted between a maximum length of the loop and a minimum length of the loop, and having a container for receiving at least one nipple of the pacifier.
2. Description of the Background
As is well-known, the use of a pacifier strap for connecting a pacifier, for example, to the clothes of a child prevents the loss of the pacifier when the child does not want to keep the pacifier in its mouth without interruption or the pacifier unintentionally falls out of the child's mouth, for example. In this manner, the pacifier may be quickly found when the child is missing it and does not fall onto the ground—when the child is sitting e. g. in a baby carriage.
In this context, it is advantageous to be able to adapt the length of the pacifier strap to the circumstances, since a pacifier strap that is too short impedes its fastening or restricts the mobility when the pacifier is in use, and on the other hand a pacifier strap that is too long may be obstructive when the pacifier is not in use, or, when the child is crawling, the pacifier may still be dragged over the floor despite its being fastened to the pacifier strap, which is a situation that should be avoided.
A pacifier strap whose length is adjustable is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,037. The length of the loop of the pacifier strap shown therein may be adjusted at various positions by using snaps. As an alternative, the length of the loop may also be modified by shifting the pacifier strap in two rings arranged offset with respect to each other.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,768, too, a length-adjustable strap to be used as a pacifier strap is shown, wherein the size of the loop that reduces the length may be adjusted by hook and loop connections at various positions along the strap.
Apart from the advantageous prevention of a loss of the pacifier and the easy traceability, a pacifier connected to such a pacifier strap is exposed to essential environmental influences—when it is not being used—which clearly exceed the usual degree, i. e. when the pacifier is accommodated in a pocket or the like. For example, the pacifier can get soiled regularly when a child is playing on the ground, and moreover, the child may be hardly prevented from subsequently still using the pacifier and being thus subjected to increased health risks.
It is just in combination with the use of a pacifier strap that it is particularly desirable to protect the pacifier or the nipple of the pacifier from soiling and mechanical damage. Such protection may be provided, for example, by a pacifier container. However, the problems cited above in connection with the pacifier, i. e. a frequent loss and bad traceability, equally apply to both a pacifier container and the pacifier itself.
AT 006 722 U1 shows a pacifier container which is attached to a pacifier strap by the pacifier strap being passed through two flaps at the sides of the container. Due to the natural flexibility of the pacifier strap, the fastening must be designed such that an unintentional release of the container from the pacifier strap, for example when the pacifier strap is shifted and deformed, is reliably avoided. As a disadvantage, a quick release of the container from the pacifier strap becomes impossible, and the pacifier may at most be accommodated in the container left at the pacifier strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,298 B1 discloses a combination of a pacifier clip and a nipple part cover fixed to a pacifier strap, both elements being firmly connected to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,003 A shows a pacifier clamp which is connected to a pacifier via a pacifier strap and which is large enough and shaped so as to be able to receive the nipple of the pacifier. However, the clamp has no adjustment means, and no other length adjustment of the strap is provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,617 A, a pacifier case with a base plate and a cover part hinged to it is disclosed. A pacifier is connected to the case via a strap, the strap forming a loop at its end which passes through an opening of the nipple. Furthermore, the pacifier may be attached to the base plate with a snap in the case.
Finally, WO 2013/120176 A1 describes a pocket to which are fixed on the one hand a pacifier strap with a pacifier and on the other hand a clamp.